Infested
The Majority of Infested are what appear to be Corpus and Grineer Humanoids who have been taken over by the "Technocyte" plague. The majority of Infested seem to be former Corpus Crewmen or Grineer Lancers. However they are also speculated to originate from failed Tenno experiments, hinted at by J3-Golem asking the Tenno, "Why do you destroy us, we are your flesh" This could explain the various powers or abilities some infested have. Most Infested do not have any significant ranged combat ability. Infested Ancients however do not appear to be composed of Infested tissue, or composed of corpses. Instead, they act like a separate life form separate from the decomposing light Infested. Due to their "Ancient" classifications and their physical features, it is unclear how they came to be in the first place, perhaps dating back to the Great War itself. Origins Technocyte Virus While only mentioned and referenced through in-game text or by the Lotus, the Technocyte Virus seems to turn organisms and robotics such as the Grineer and Corpus into what is known to the Tenno as the Infested. In Warframe, the Technocyte Virus was possibly created, then utilized by the Orokin to combat the "Sentients". Much of the game's lore is presented in an ambiguous fashion; however it can be inferred that this virus affects species with a common genome. The Grineer and Corpus both being from Earth, as well as the Tenno/Orokin; the virus seems to have no prejudices as to whom it affects. With the J3-Golem stating "...we are your flesh" and itself being a mixture of different types of Infested further asserts the theory of a common genome; as the various types of Infested consist of former Corpus and Grineer. This also implies that the virus has an RNA/DNA base, and in fact is not made of synthetic materials. However, it can be noted that although the virus may have organic origins, the virus itself is also binded with nano-machines as well, shown by the description of Plastids for example. Teasers from Devstream 30 has confirmed that MOAs can indeed be effected by the Virus, further proving that the Technocyte Virus is is most likely based on nano machines that invade living cells. An in-game weapon called the Mire references something called the "Great Plague" in its description. The Great Plague may be a reference to the Technocyte Virus itself or a period after its creation. The Mire's resemblance to the Infested suggests the connection between the Great Plague and the Infested themselves. Weaponry Enemies 'Walkers' The standard Infested unit. Volatile runners and leapers appear to be bodies of Corpus humanoids and appear to have a fleshy "hand", perhaps made of Infested tissue, latched to their heads. Walker units rush the players and overwhelm them with sheer numbers and brute force. Charger= |-|Leaper= |-|Volatile Runner= 'Crawlers' Infested walkers whose legs seem to have been removed or Crewmen infested after surviving removal of their lower bodies. They will 'run' on their hands at a speed similar to the other light Infested and their unusual body structure causes most melee attacks to pass over them unless a Tenno deliberately looks down while attacking. Crawler= |-|Nauseous Crawler= |-|Toxic Crawler= |-|Electric Crawler= |-|Lobber Crawler= 'Machines' Mechanical units infected by an advanced form of the Technocyte Virus. Mutalist Osprey= Mutalist Osprey is an infested Corpus Osprey that transports Crawlers and charges into players to unleash a toxic cloud. 'Ancients' Ancients are large Infested that are much sturdier than standard Walkers, and do not appear to be an infected host, rather a separate entity. They have a large amount of health and will charge at players when close enough. Unlike walkers, Ancients can extend their arms to attack, vastly increasing their range. Ancients also come with special abilities, making them a nuisance on their lonesome, and a nightmare in groups. Their weak point is their feet and shins. *All Ancients can pull targets (Pull can be blocked or dodged) They are larger in size than the other Infested units and hinted to be primarily very old, perhaps the first to originate. Despite this apparent age and power they are the most numerous Heavy unit among all the factions and may spawn in large groups, especially at higher levels. Ancient Healer= |-|Ancient Disrupter= |-|Toxic Ancient= Bosses Bosses are over-mutated enemies within the Infested faction. Phorid= |-|Lephantis= See Also *Factions *Invasion Category:Factions Category:Infested Category:Dark Sector Reference Category:Enemies